Curse of Chucky
Curse of Chucky is a 2013 American straight-to-video horror movie. It is the sixth film in the franchise which began with Child's Play in 1988. It was directed by Don Mancini, the creator of the franchise and the writer of all the films in the series. It stars Chantal Quesnel as Sarah Pierce, Fiona Dourif as Sarah's daughter Nica, Danielle Bisutti as Nica's sister Barb, Brennan Elliott as Barb's husband Ian, Summer H. Howard as Ian and Barb's young daughter Alice, Maitland McConnell as Alice's nanny Jill and Brad Dourif as the voice of the Chucky doll. Curse of Chucky was released on video on demand on September 24, 2013. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 8, 2013. The plot is set in motion when the living Chucky doll is delivered to the home of artist Sarah Pierce and her disabled daughter Nica. The two women cannot understand why the doll has been delivered to their home, although Nica thinks that it may make a good gift for her young niece Alice. In its tone, Curse of Chucky is quite different from the two previous films in the series, the 1998 Bride of Chucky and the 2004 Seed of Chucky. The comedy elements, which are very important to both Bride of Chucky and Seed of Chucky, are largely absent from Curse of Chucky, which is much more of a straight horror film. Curse of Chucky was rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for horror, graphic and bloody violence and bad language. An uncut and unrated version has also been released in the United States. A further sequel, Cult of Chucky was released in 2017. Plot A package arrives at the house which is shared by artist Sarah Pierce and her grown-up daughter Nica, who is confined to a wheelchair. The package is found to contain the Chucky doll. Neither of the two women can understand why somebody would send a doll to their house. Thinking that it must have been sent to her by mistake, Sarah throws the doll away. The following morning, Sarah is found dead. Her death is considered to be suicide. Nica's sister Barb arrives for her mother's funeral, due to take place the following day. She is accompanied by her husband Ian, their young daughter Alice, Alice's live-in nanny Jill (in whom both Ian and Barb are sexually interested) and a Catholic priest called Father Frank. Nica wants to give the Chucky doll to her niece Alice but finds that it has disappeared. However, Alice finds the Chucky doll herself and takes an instant like to him. Nica and Alice cook chili for dinner. While they are not looking, Chucky adds rat poison to one of the bowls. Father Frank, who eats the poisoned chili, dies while he is driving home. One of the police officers who comes to the scene of the car crash recognizes Father Frank. He later finds out where the priest has been that evening and discovers that the dead man has traces of poison in his system. After Alice, Jill, Barb and Ian have gone to bed. Nica telephones the delivery company which brought the Chucky doll to her house. Before the line is cut off, she hears someone from the delivery company refer to the doll as "evidence". Searching for "Chucky doll evidence" on the internet, she finds newspaper stories which connect the doll to multiple murders and to the dead serial killer Charles Lee Ray. In Alice's bedroom, Jill is using her laptop to chat with Barb. Chucky comes out of Alice's bed and kicks over a bucket of rainwater which flows into the socket Jill's computer is plugged into. This causes Jill to die by electrocution and also cuts all the electricity in the house. Barb goes to investigate. She finds the Chucky doll on the stairs leading to the attic. Thinking that her daughter is in there, Barb enters the attic. Barb finds the Chucky doll there. Touching the doll, she finds out that his cute face is simply a mask and that his true face underneath is heavily scarred. The doll suddenly reveals himself as being alive. He cuts out one of Barb's eyeballs and stabs her to death with a kitchen knife. The elevator, which the wheelchair-bound Nica normally uses, being out of service due to the power cut, Nica is forced to crawl up the stairs to check on her family. She finds Barb's dead body as she goes up the stairs. The Chucky doll appears and confirms to Nica that he is alive and is a murderer. Nica wakes up Ian and convinces him that he and Alice are in danger. He takes Nica to the garage, so that they can flee in his car, before going back to the house to look for Alice. When Ian goes, Chucky appears in the car. He starts the engine, attempting to kill Nica with carbon monoxide poisoning. Nica fights back with a knife. When Ian returns and sees Nica armed with the knife, he concludes that she must be the real murderer and ties her up. Ian had earlier placed a small camera in the Chucky doll, hoping to use it to find evidence that his wife Barb was having a lesbian affair with Jill. Examining the footage, he finds out that Nica's story of the living murderous Chucky doll is true. Before Ian can do anything, Chucky runs him over with Nica's wheelchair and kills him with an ax. Nica breaks free of her restraints and fights Chucky. She cuts his head off with the ax but this fails to kill the living doll, who simply puts his head back on again. He pushes Nica off a balcony and she lands in a pool of her own blood. The distraught Nica demands to know why Chucky has targeted her and her family. Chucky's explanation is shown to the audience as a flashback. Charles Lee Ray had been introduced to Nica's family before she was born. He murdered her father and abducted her mother Sarah while she was pregnant. When he found out that Sarah had alerted the police, Charles Lee Ray stabbed Sarah in the stomach, causing Nica to be born disabled. He fled to a toy store where he died and his soul was transferred to the Chucky doll, setting in motion the events of the film Child's Play. Nica finds the strength to continue her fight against Chucky. During their fight, the police officer who recognized Father Frank at the scene of his death arrives. He naturally believes that Nica is responsible for the murders that have taken place in her house. A judge later finds Nica responsible for the deaths of her mother, Father Frank, Jill, Barb and Ian. He also concludes that because she insists on sticking to her story that the murders were committed by a doll, she must be insane. She is sent to an asylum for the rest of her life. After Nica's trial, the police officer who arrested her takes the Chucky doll away. While he is in his car, Tiffany, Chucky's wife from Bride of Chucky and Seed of Chucky, in human form, appears in the seat behind the police officer and cuts his throat. Tiffany then arranges for the doll to be delivered to the house of someone else who features in Chucky's plans for revenge. Alice, who went to live with her grandmother after her parent's deaths, returns home. She finds Chucky there. He tells her that her grandmother is "in the basement". He asks Alice if she would like to play "Hide the Soul' and begins a magical ritual intended to transfer his soul into her body. External links *[[IMDB:tt2230358| Curse of Chucky on the internet Movie Database.]] *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/curse_of_chucky/ Curse of Chucky on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/v570966 Curse of Chucky on AllMovie.] *[[wikiquote:Curse of Chucky|Quotations from Curse of Chucky on Wikiquote.]] Category:Movies Category:Child's Play